


TMTR龙远片段

by linjianxing



Category: Take Me to Romantic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linjianxing/pseuds/linjianxing





	TMTR龙远片段

Take Me to Romantic 龙远片段

  
1934年 3月  
上海  
（龙25 远18）

***

马龙第一次知道今天是小林的生日，要不是二叔马琳在晚宴上随口一说，他就要错过了。

“叔，你怎么不带小林出来，也让孩子好好庆祝一下昂。”

“嗨，高远那孩子。最近岸园楼排了一出新戏，反响不错，每天场次都排的满当当，估计这会儿他还在唱呢。”  
“对，他早上还特地问你什么时候有空再去看他唱戏。”

“哦，我会去的。”  
马龙端起杯子抿了一口。  
“也是，最近忙，好一段时间没去了。”

“也就才几天哪？看戏哪用这么勤。不过你呀，有个时间放松放松也好。”

“好，谢谢叔。”

晚宴结束后，马龙思忖着该给小林带什么礼物，之前听说小林喜欢一种什么木偶，但现在时间仓促又没准备。罢了，下次再补送给他。  
马龙只准备了一个红包，看时间还来的及，便匆匆驾车赶去岸园楼。

去年第一次见着小林的时候，那孩子瘦瘦小小怯生生站在马琳身后，温顺如小鹿的眼神小心翼翼的看着马龙，很久也不敢说一句话。  
马琳笑道，马龙留的板寸带着杀气，高远被吓到了。  
“龙仔，他和 你小时候一个样。”

后来在马琳的盛邀下，马龙去他的岸园楼看了场戏。演的是《霸王别姬》。马龙对于这种老古董从来是不感兴趣的，更情愿去看场有声电影。  
在经过后台的时候，又见到之前那个马琳喊作高远的孩子，正静静坐着，细致的给脸上抹彩。刚抹了一半，另一边脸蛋干干净净的，浅淡的眉微垂的目，像小楷多沾了水轻轻描画上去似的。  
一会儿，那孩子瞧见了他，跟受到惊吓的小动物一样，又愣愣的不知所措。  
“你别看，别看！”  
马龙自知不太明白这里的规矩，赶忙连声道歉“对不住”后快步离开。

小林 饰 虞姬

这五个字马龙在看戏的一个时辰里翻来覆去扫过几十遍。  
他忘不了。岸园楼的当家花旦，叫小林。

也是一个唤作高远儿，唇边一颗俏皮的痣，总喜欢笑的孩子。

***

“小林，龙先生来了。”  
他姓马，但更多人喊他龙先生。

“哎。”  
林高远再用清水冲洗一遍脸颊，抬头望一眼镜子，额前散下来的刘海有些沾湿了。  
唱了一整天，也等了龙哥一整天。本想着今天他是不会来了，却忽然听到他的名字。  
戏服刚脱，只剩一件单薄的白色底衫。林高远在镜前打量着素色的自己，咬了咬下唇，带了些血色。

龙哥，龙先生，也就是上海滩秦公馆大名鼎鼎的马龙。是小林的忠实观众。  
他有多喜欢小林，从他眼神里能看出来的。

林高远每次回忆起在戏台上，无意中与台下龙先生眼神交汇的瞬间，心跳就忽的空了一拍。  
平日一身整中山装，皮肤呈冷白色，利落寸头的龙先生看起来是那样清冷俊秀，仿佛是从冰山覆雪里直接走出来的。林高远总忍不住偷偷看他。龙先生有双深邃明亮的星目，而在那些瞬间，这眸中所有的宇宙银河星辰璀璨，都只属于他眼里的小林。

龙先生其实很好相处，可以亲近的喊他“龙哥”。

“龙哥，你只看过我唱的虞姬对吧？”  
林高远有次鼓起勇气问他。得到一个确定的答案。  
“你该去看看梅先生的，他才是真虞姬。”  
林高远其实有个小小的愿望，和龙哥一起去看一次梅先生的《霸王别姬》。

镜子里映着不远处龙先生的身影。他总是这样的，隔着些距离不打扰，就安静的注视着小林。  
林高远本不敢打破这种氛围，但从来忍不住，只能瞧着面前镜子里的人笑意一点点荡漾开来，掩饰不了的，看起来特别傻。

“龙哥。”

***

“高远儿。”  
马龙把红包给他。  
“刚才吃饭的时候马叔才告诉我今天是你的生日。真不好意思，什么都没准备，没来看你。”

“你不是来了嘛。”  
高远瞥了他一眼，手里紧攥着那个红包。  
“龙哥，我给你看个东西。”  
马龙刚想摸摸他的头，但高远一下子就窜进小房间里去了。

他翻出不久前新做的，刚洗过的，还没穿过的一件茜素红纱，薄如蝉翼，摸上去也舒服。这料子不便宜，还是他自个掏钱找了间作坊定做的。  
收到成品的时候，他觉得这就不是给小林穿的。甚至连试穿都没有试。

开了灯，小房间里的黑暗一扫而空。四面八方的镜子围绕着他，倒映着他。他褪去最后一层衣衫，从上到下从前到后打量这副太过熟悉的躯体。还是太瘦了，他用手指按压着一侧肋骨边想。

窗没关紧，漏了一丝风进来。他打了个喷嚏。光着脚过去关了窗，咦，才想起现在全身都是光着的，再赶紧把窗帘拉上。

“高远儿？”  
龙哥在外面喊他。

啊。  
心跳的太快了。

门帘掀起，小林再度出现。散开的丝帘子扫过他轻柔的发，侧颜的轮廓格外清晰，精致高挺的鼻，微垂着目，缓步从容甚至端庄。不带头饰不施粉黛，干干净净的，一身茜素红色已是最惊艳的盛装。

马龙屏住呼吸，站定观望着，正期待小林会有怎样的表演。  
而小林只是淡淡的瞥了他一眼，之后又笑了。那种纯真如孩童，又妩媚至极的笑。马龙真想让这瞬间定格，好让他欣赏个够。然后小林就转过身来了。就在马龙眼前，注视他，把最明媚灿烂的笑淋漓尽致的展示给他看。

小林第一次这样直接的注视他的眼，注视了一个世纪。  
他站在原地，任凭那未曾料到的，翻涌着的漫天洪潮将他淹没。

小林向他走过来了。  
小跑过来了。茜素红纱如赤焰，在风中燃烧。

你怎知道我渴望温暖，渴望火。  
高远 。

“龙哥，我今天十八岁了。我想，就是，啊就是你能帮一……你把眼睛闭上就好啦。”  
高远抿着唇说道，瞳孔有些不安的闪烁。  
马龙不想闭眼的，眨眼都不。直到高远温热的手心覆上他的脸，他的双眼。

静的能听见彼此的心跳声。

“喜欢这样的生日礼物？”  
马龙睁开眼，微笑着看高远。那小孩害羞的低着头，都红到耳朵尖了。

“抬头，看着我。”  
高远很是听话，乖乖的抬头看他龙哥。  
“别咬嘴皮子，再咬都流血了。 ”

高远小心翼翼的样子，粘糊半天开了口：  
“……龙哥，你没生气吧？其实我就是……”

“我真生气了。”  
马龙故作严肃的看他。  
“要亲我就好好亲，碰都没碰着嘴就算了？”

高远吓得一愣一愣的。有点委屈，轻声说：  
“碰……碰着了呀。”

“那不算数，重来。”

***

林高远感觉自己脑子都晕乎乎了，刚才做了什么没做什么，然后就被人温柔的搂着亲。龙哥会在他耳边一遍遍唤起他的名字，带着独特的亲昵的儿化音，高远儿，远儿。

远儿是一颗甜蜜的糖，被龙哥含在嘴里都要幸福的融化掉啦。

***

高远的唇亲完之后艳红的泛着水光，还没吃够似的忍不住往马龙脸上蹭。之后下巴靠在他肩上，小脸埋进马龙的颈侧，不像小兽般啮咬，就只乖巧的用湿润的舌尖一点点舔舐。说不上是这个还是被他毛茸茸的细发丝扫过皮肤更让人酥痒难耐。

“远儿，别舔。”  
马龙感觉到下身的紧绷感越来越超出控制，他轻轻揉挲高远光滑的后颈，另一手绕过他的腰际。  
又发现了一个惊喜。

“高远你别招我。”

马龙隔着那层纱掐了一下屁股瓣儿，小孩在他耳边吃痛叫了一声，然后咬了他脖子一口。  
马龙直接把高远整个人抱起来。高远身子轻，手臂一直紧搂着马龙的脖子。马龙抱他在怀里，才发现他没穿鞋袜，红纱下露出素白的脚背和细脚腕子。

“脚丫不冷呀？”

“没有好看的红鞋子。不想穿。”

“任性。”  
马龙笑骂一句，抱着高远进了小房间。

小房间的灯亮着，马龙把高远放下来，茜素红纱滑落了一半，轻轻一抖便都落地了。  
高远把自己的全部都给他看了。  
镜子，镜子。倒映着全世界鲜艳的红清冷的白，头晕目眩。

似曾相识。

马龙紧拥着高远，赤裸着的美好年轻的胴体，却久久没有动作。  
“高远儿，别太急。知道自己在干什么吗？”

马龙知道马琳平时把这孩子保护的太好，不像别的名伶大多为了生计早就出卖了自己的身体。所以高远都十八岁了，总还单纯的像一个情窦初开的少年。  
马龙有义务去保护这份纯洁。

“龙哥，我不小了。我知道。”  
高远往他身上再蹭了蹭，手透过布料试图抚慰他的下体。

“不要这样！高远听话……”

高远不听，又把头埋在他耳边。黏黏糊糊的说：  
“龙哥，龙哥这么喜欢小林，喜欢高远，不就是想肏高远的……”

“胡说！你哪听来的乌糟话！”  
马龙慌忙后退一步，没忍住吼了出来。把高远吓得不轻，一下子红了眼圈。

“……都这样说的……”  
小孩就愣站在那，咬紧了下唇不出声，清亮眼眸忽的闪烁两下，大滴大滴的泪珠直接往地上掉，就变得空洞洞的。

马龙见状赶紧抱住安抚他。  
“没事没事，那些闲言碎语，管他呢，再有人敢说你告诉我，我决不放过他。”

高远好像哭的更伤心了，没忍住发出抽泣声。就死死的抱着马龙。  
马龙是真心疼他，轻轻揉他的发旋，顺顺发丝，想轻轻拍背……还是先把衣服穿好吧。便弯下身捡起茜素红纱重新给披好。

高远一直低着头，眼睛都给哭肿了。马龙也不知该怎么安慰他，站在他旁边想想聊些别的。这时高远开了口：  
“龙哥，可我每天晚上还是会梦见和你怎么办……我……龙哥你真的不想肏我吗，明明现在还是硬的……”  
一直嘟嘟囔囔。  
“我今晚肯定睡不着，明天还有好多好多场……你不来我一点也不想唱……呜，你明明就是喜欢，只喜欢我，老是撒谎就不说……”

马龙拿出手帕给他擦擦眼泪，高远扭过头去了，用自己的衣袖擦。

“高远……”  
马龙明白这孩子心里啥都清楚，再骗没意思。  
“若是这样，马叔那边不好交代。”

“这有什么嘛！他心里肯定早有准备了。”  
高远瞥了马龙一眼。  
“现在你那玩意怎么交代。”

“去方便一下就行。”

“不要。让我帮你。”

***

在远儿好一番撒泼打滚要死要活不干我明天就告诉马叔利诱胁迫之下马龙终于答应了，就蹭蹭。

远儿把长直的双腿并紧了。小腿看起来细又匀称，大腿有肉感又紧致。马龙放松的耐心抚慰他，远儿就垂目望着马龙傻傻的笑，轻声喘息着，小脸上满是斑驳的泪痕。

不一会儿，马龙手上就多了一摊白浊，全部抹到远儿柔嫩的腿根之间，边挤了进去。

“龙，龙哥……”  
远儿每次抬眸注视他的时候，像个狡黠的小狐狸。  
“你动快点……摸摸我啊……”

“你刚才没提这条件。”  
马龙义正言辞，看小狐狸有点失望又要咬人的时候突然掐了一下乳头。

“哎！龙哥你真是……”

“好好我不玩这儿。”  
马龙凑上去舔了一口远儿的喉结。出乎意料的这个位置特别敏感，远儿条件反射想低头往后躲，被马龙一手握住下巴往上仰，不让他躲。远儿细长雪白的脖颈形成优美的弧线，马龙顺势一口一口亲吻上去。

“不要亲脖子！”  
远儿想推开马龙。但好像被捕猎者咬住了喉咙的兔子，怎么乱蹬也无济于事。  
“会留下痕迹的！啊……呜……”

“这有什么。总会有人知道的。”  
马龙品尝完最后一口，松开手，戏谑道。  
他自然有分寸，小林第二天还要登台唱戏的。

“龙哥怎么这样……”  
远儿一副憋着闷气的样子，又扑上来咬住马龙的唇。

对付完这只难缠的小狐狸之后，马龙一口气泄了出来，大滩的白浊从远儿腿根流淌下大腿膝盖窝小腿直到脚踝，还在流淌。

马龙拿手帕从下至上沿着那几条白线给擦干净了。  
“我走啦。高远把衣服穿好，真是没点自我保护意识。这套衣服，怎么都得有身打底在里面啊。”

“穿给你看的。”  
远儿将红纱裹好身体，笑嘻嘻的说。

“那就只许穿给我看。”

***

第二天闫安在后台上妆的时候见着高远，见这家伙喜滋滋的，和前几天闷闷不乐形成鲜明对比。

“高远，有啥喜事啊？我猜猜，龙先生今天要来看戏了？”

“没有，他忙，还没说什么时候有空来。”  
高远说这话的时候都眼睛都是弯起来的。

“那你这么开心……难道他说喜欢你了？”

“嗯……他好像也没说。”

“你到底在开心个啥呀？”

“哼不告诉你～”

一个龙远片段  
1934年3月  
End


End file.
